deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Darkseid
Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Darkseid is a What If? Death Battle made by 22kingdomheartsfan and TheDragonDemon. Note: This fight will be put on hold till 22kingdomheartsfan's other death battles are finished. Description The ultimate battle between good and evil! Can the combined might of the greatest heroes of the East and West defeat their greatest enemies? Or is Earth doomed? Intrelude Sora: Goku. Yang Xiao Long: Superman Sora: Titans of Power. Two heroes of unstoppable Might. Yang Xiao Long: And these two have been butting heads so many years, its impossible to determine who wins between them Sora: Some believe Superman wins no matter what. Yang Xiao Long: Others, like myself, believe Goku is MORE then capable of defeating Superman, is just depends on the version you use. Sora: But we are trying something different. Yang Xiao Long: We find out what would happen if Goku and Superman.... Worked together. Audience: Gasps Yang Xiao Long: I know! Crazy right!? Sora: That's right! Today! Goku and Superman, finally work together as they face off with they're toughest enemies yet! Yang Xiao Long: We are, of course, talking about Frieza and Darkseid, they're arch enemies! Sora: But before we say anymore, allow us to introduce ourselves! I'm Sora, from Kingdom Hearts. Yang Xiao Long: And I'm Yang from RWBY! Sora: Due to recent.... Events and controversy created by them, we are taking Wiz and Boomstick place as the hosts of this show. Yang Xiao Long: *Holding back anger* Yes. That is the reason. And there's NO OTHER reason. Sora: Y-Yeah.... ANYWAY. So for this fight, we are going to be allowed some of the non-canon feats for Goku and Frieza, and, while we normally prefer to use just one version of him, we'll allow Superman feats from some of his different incarnations. Yang Xiao Long: We will NOT however, use Strange Vistor or Cosmic Armor Superman, or Soulfire Darkseid. Those versions should NEVER have existed. They're so stupidly OP, its a crime. Goku Superman Frieza Darkseid Combatants are Set Polls Who would you be rooting for? Goku & Superman Freiza & Darkseid Who do you think would win? Goku & Superman Freiza & Darkseid Death Battle Results Next time on Death Battle Trivia *This is 22kingdomheartsfan's second 2-on-2 Death Battle. *This is 22kingdomheartsfan's first match where an anime character teams up with a comic book character. *This fight will have cameos for the Z Fighters, the Justice League, Beerus, Whis. *Nothing from the Cosmic Armor or Strange Visitor versions of Superman is used here. *The Superman vs Goku 2 match NEVER!!! HAPPENED!!!! In this Death Battle. *This fight's sequel is Goku Black vs Bizarro. Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Fistfight Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:TheDragonDemon Category:Season 3 TheDragonDemon Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles